DESCRIPTION (provided by candidate): This project will develop a model of the pattern of in-session exposures during cognitive-behavioral therapy for social anxiety. Research has shown that cognitive-behavioral therapies are efficacious in the treatment of social anxiety (Gould et al., 1997). Most cognitive-behavioral treatments for social anxiety involve in session exposures as a key element. However, there is a paucity of research that examines how outcome is related to the pattern of exposures within and across session of therapy. This study will utilize state-of-the-art modeling techniques to develop a model of the pattern of exposures and their relationship with treatment outcome. In addition, this research will examine the relationship between the pattern of exposure and change between therapy sessions. The knowledge provided by this research has the potential to improve outcome for clients receiving treatment for social anxiety by providing therapists with an understanding of the patterns of exposures that are associated with the best outcome. This model will be based on clinical data from clients who have undergone manualized cognitive-behavioral treatment for social anxiety.